PvZ - Epic Mode On
by ThanosFromMinecraft
Summary: Crafted by our best writers in our discord server, one word at a time.
1. Chapter 1 - The Adventure Begins

Unicorn Chomper warps to home base but and wearing this creamy plastic dress from old granny vampire sunflower is sexy and gay but she is

homosexual because Corn is in Girl's Houses in the bathroom shower and fucks So vampire Officer is ready to arrest squidward for peeing on Zombie's

weapons but a toilet WC killed al Citrons and Virgins died instantly and fu*ked Bucks No toi boi oi soy Luna Blaster gay non mum hit Petrifying now

says I suck at telling lies for Dartix because I am stupid and really gay and Fortnie is poo and very smelly for Peashooter big sexy welder is God-like

but Paleo is straight and lanky and better and worse and gay oops no and yes while a and ended. Meanwhile, a Plasma peashooter raped a virgin then

Cactus said Engineer have intercourse and sweet victory was near so Rose is eating extremely gat juicy engineer which is quite delectable

Glogogabalab says Rose is cancer dog because she is in hell and ramirez and fucked and died vsauce killed Rose thank you Here's a cake for saving

the engineer and for killing rose so you're a hero.


	2. Chapter 2 - A In-comprehensive Mess

Wrestling Star sucks Cactus is dabbing on and Vampy died and took drugs then humped a disco chomper whih said you're fucking me dude pls stop

now but it sex ually so she fingered the hell out of the sunflower and got erection from overdosing on lubricant but she got a realization that made her

notice the huge femdick on herself, that turned into a vag through herself and made the black a white through a change which changed nathan's

feitshes from VampireSunflowerR34 to PeaMixR34 but then realised that PeaMix isn't gay and Nathan wasn't going gay so he changed his nickanme

again because nohomo lel XD So Petrifying is the raggot of non-masculinity and EP propably because hes mega gay and gey homosexual. Let's die

together. Now, I am pee pee XD lol. Can I die please cus I masturbate to death and Plants are stoopid organisms that eat and die. Lastly, I fuck

Peas. Now let's die.


	3. Chapter 3 - Computers

Computers Computer the twat raped Alien Flower cus he did nathan-Magnemite hard. But then an Electro pea molested Cosmiz Brains because Pooshooter is Sexy because He inlated his Boobs with CO2 while jerking off to mwatchmojo's top 10 sexy sunflowers who've Killed Virgins! That Fucked Virgins : Part 69 ,950 ,010 ,099: Chapter 12: Subsection 4.

Anyway, AC Prerry molested Plumber that killed Zeroxfusionz then ZackScottGames paid 400$ To EA in Dollars while Roblox Fire Undertale Sans Did The Bad Homosexual TIme with Papyrus Zombie Fired My Friend Cus I Fucked Myself Online Sideways And Peed on Zomboss' Penis Homo Said I.

Time To Drink Bleach And Tide Then Delete This Message Now Mm Xd Gay Said Rose The Flat-Chested Toilet Cunt Had A huge Shit Knob That Summoned My Nan Who plays Minecraft 2 3DS (£4.99) edition Not. Let's Die. Okay. Then Eat My Lolis And Slaves Vinegared With My Piss Cus Penises exhibit Great Characteristics. Sonic Says: Your Lime Is Gay. Tails Responds: No lol. Sans Exclaims: PUNIshment.

Everyone Died for Killing Sans and Sonic. Today is Thursday, Internation EP appreciation For up town Virginity eliminiation. However, Sans is a big sexy Skelecat with a big Cock. made of Flextape -fixes everything Even flex Tape itself. Once Upon a Time There was a gay His Baby started A War of Gays raged Over the Fortnite Land.


	4. Chapter 4 - Rise of Homosexuality

"Gays Have Always Been Gay However Gays Are Gay Like You Dad, beating His Meat Every Tuesday, However Your nan Sucks Major Electro Balls The cock. Power Said Guy Fieri poo In Super Duper Land And Your Ass Is Mine' To Rape All Randy Day, in my closet. Then Dad Saw A Glimpse Look At Them Then Chomper the Virgin Burrowed a party Van Then Thanos Acquired All Infinity V-bucks And destroyed My genitals."


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Leaf

Ali-A Came From The Taj-Mahal To Fuck Electro Pop Ass Dartix Is a Faggot That Says I'm A Better Person Than You. Then Petrifying Nukes Dartix. Rustbolt Says 'FRICK Sex Furries With Anime Cocks And Gay Rabbits. But No' Engineer Got A goth Style GF That Blew A House Made Of Anime Saucepans Away To Trashcan World.

Anal Crusty MEE6 Ass Penetrates His Placenta And Thonking Much About his Cock. Dartix More Than His Cock. It Sucks Cock. The end Of The Head Dildo sexy indeed android boy handjobbed Bonk-Choy's Dick Then Hot-Rod Chomped Bonk-Choy And Sexy Android E-girls Fucked Cock. Penis Cummed Says Rose. Dabbing On Haters That pee On Cheese Anime Furries That Azz Fuck Alot With lesbians and Ducks pee and fart juice Petrifying is very extremely gay And he's Very Extremely Smelly and a stinky Boi he likes Dartix Very much he is Gay and Wants peamix to

fuck him so That is Extremely very GAY! Peamix Is Smelly and A bitch and Loves petrifying Dartix is weird and Gay and Lesbian phwee disgraceful is Also gay And stinky Gross Zomboss Also sucks Cuck and Pee pees poo stink i love my Rubber dick Very huge And cummy EggSalad is Lit af and Hot let's Yay together fucking turtles pussies are gay like phwee Phwee no u Anime is So hot Especially boku And pico is My favorite Snack to Jerk off Too sexy School shake milk ass Bee -shooter is Really huge and stinky, ooooooooooooh yeah daddy give me cock.

RockPee has big cock. He cock. Rooster cockerel. agonistes my yodization of quelea quavers tasimeter filling, scelerat cock. Dick inserted into Nec'Rose's Big Tight Genitalia,screaming for Rape and Cock. Pemex Kids Ass is super-thicc And Red From Spanking It with A Wooden Spoon For Eating A Whole House Of Gay Flowers That Cum So Much Being A Massive Whore Who Stripped Down Butt-Ass Necked In A Bath-Tub Full Of Spiders.


	6. Chapter 6 - Atomic Disaster

Nukes Sent by Jong-Un Has Impacted Chompers Around The Dick Of Papyrus. However, Hitler Said He Would deflect Criticism And Fuck All Fortniters In The Pussy,Warm Lube Juice Poomix Drank Flex Seal And Had A Wet Ass. The cure for all Sex, Minecraft - petrifying, Electro is Hot Girl That Cheated on Bees then z7 Came naked In For Sex With Captain u/Flamface beat His meat -y cock To Ants Cock. Twine But sick cats somehow Got In -side of A Big Cock named Joe because who Stolen an artwork quizzaciously From Fortnite dubbed Joensy the Default Skinned Solar Flare.

Mr. Peepee Is child Of Dick penetration fetish Cock. Nudes ent To Ur Mum by A Elephant,Busting A Nut On Plants Pants Ants and Peashooters with thicc BobBox999 Then Bill Nye The Motherfucking Cunt Came Running In Panties While Dartix Gave Terminal Cancer To gw2 Then Zomboss Said 'Nerf Dartix and Kill paleo Gottem xD' Vigineer my Cock. So, Hard That It Blew My Ear Into The News I'm Curious About Russian Government Spies and Music Addicts.

lately Are good zblowjobs producing Dartix content So suck And suck dnA out Side His Crippled Knob Defualt Of my Tits,hard er Better Butter Faster and Horny-er and Pornstar Is Porny so Mom Got herpes In Magic-Kohnsons Infinity Gauntlet washing The Cum Whilst Dippy fresh Pissed on Dartix owo Your Hard Dartix Pussy,Raped In Chamber Zapp Day Zapp Kick Topkemk Cum ON My Artist's Canvas And Paint Gay Porn Cock Dartix Cock Starved On Fridays Queef On Grimnaur What That's a Bee's Knees Pee Out Of British Shit Fags with Mei Nei Rei Gay Ayy lmao

Ayy lmao Okay yes Very good Good And Good Virgin Bucks From Dartix's Cooch And Bumass And Deez-Nuts Thot Sucked Pants Of Puro Hentai Lube Drunk Beer Until Naughty Little Girls Who Jacked Up a Gay Peashooter,Poor wanker Let's Oof On Back Of The Dumpster Which is Infested With Over-sized Ep Dicks Inside Baldi BUmass And Sans Little Pedo brother Saying He Loves Small Children When They Unzip Their Pants And oof-ed Their Thighs With Dartix 7 - 000-OUSSY-DESTROYER And LIBTARD Pepsi Inna -000-BOOTY-RAPER

Alongside Lugi Anna' s tits Went In My Small Peepee While He Cumshot-Oasis On SuperYoshiStar#9718 and His mom Cried Pickle Rick xD while Pooping on Little winny Bratwursts Knob Wutwutwutwutsong Inserted Alia's knob Jumping steroids Plants can Shoot Pee At Zomblebee Y E S Pee pee Stiffy flower Is a virgin so HER handgun Birdo Is a hot Gay raptor Name dad succ Peashooter pp Peashooter penis-shooter Came DoTheDie Lie

mommy said mario pee pee pee pee on me Daddy Ali-A AMC Kicked 1973 Dinosaurs Gremlin_X Ass Dick Sex Penis Oof Said Fortnite Is epic And my pp Very Hard porn orn Cock. Rooster. Kek Shidding Can she shid mr Beast consume Pewdiepie's feet. So she shat on a fortnite streamer for Hams ad gay lol. V O R E has Consumed me once a long fat egg tawt decided man to commit die because nothing was gay so then He motherfucking Commited decease. This time we literally met Ali-A and captain underpants.


	7. Chapter 7 - I wet the bed

The Fortnite gay. Great So, Gamers rise up bee hive said that he he got destroyed by a huge nonce person. Now, gamers rise down : ( now we should really not carry bombs on unauthorised terrorist territory. Now, this is freakin' Epic like I managed to commit Order of Bombing 66 journalists lol Louis, please like and subscribe to Pewdiepie.

And It smelled Like Grandpa's CrazyBus hole. And Sex -y gamers now rape E-thots for money And vored me 20 times in Fortnite Save the World But I Want To Live In a Jail Cell filled with epic sauce and big juicy boys Having "fun" with Osama Donald while My n-word Slave died And shidded Onto the neighoors Carpet And their Dog came To the Poop stain And said notsoniceword faggot . tomorrow, he said "lol I wanna Suck big fat Long moist Black pacifiers."

police broke into The basement And FBI Decided to kill The notsoniceword With many shotguns. This is The most epic Moment ever. His memories Collapsed into A hole And he licked his Penis parts. Fortnite needs to Die. Okay, this is epic. Daddy please Touch my Small pikachu doll. Thanos Has large eyes And he saw His Grandma die When he Was playing With fortnite On ps4.

He Used his gaunlet To beat His kids but forgot That the Pie was Still burning In his wife's Vagina hole . That was the final Vagina. It ... Whoah, don't ever Touch vagina Queer or thanos will kill Your mom And your nan . Listen, you never Suck at Smash bros Ultimate because your Mom has too Put you In the basement with Phil Swift and dog. FBI open UP. SHIT, I FUCKED LOLIS LAST MONDAY! Welp, I did My last Video and now Im sleeping And crying About my sins Over lolis."


	8. Chapter 8 Autism Has Become an Epidemic

Yesterday I pood and shidded. It felt amazing. Once I penetrated my Minecraft Club for thanos mario That shot Porn of Epic Autists Royale. Autism Is quite Bad for your mom's penis, Says Dartix the Gay pizza Time Stops Oh Noes, my Luigi amibo 2007 Is being Highly stolen by The Big Genderbent Chungus Mario. She Fucks Dartix, and flamingos love Her Cock I will Die, Luigi.

Then my dad Raped my Pichu Doll with a Dildo Tomato stick. I Ate It. This Is not gay. I promise. But I wasn't prepared for Mom's Truth. I Found out That Mom's Thoughts are different. She Likes kids. But she Doesn't like me. Flamingos Are Very sexy. Papa saw Johny Raping me. and Flamingos, as I was fucked by Johnny the Lewd flamingos. Babies Are being Cute and my Sexy pp Is Luigi because Mario Is a gay baby.

Mario Wants thanos to stop Peashooter from being racist and Yoshi from sexual assault. Pedophiles saw genderbent Unicorn Chomper Ingesting thanos While eating cereal, made from children. Wow, that's not epic. I'm crying and dying From Chungus aka Cancer. Autism has reigned in Supreme shops. But they were already poor, so they crafted supreme 100 USD and cops bought shit with money he stole. Then Mr. ricegum and Mrs. Pichu shot 100 cops : ( but they reproduced supreme Minecraft shirts. : D

Those two Pesky plumbers are interbreeding with thanos's genderbent mother's gay son in VR Chat with Fortnite NINJA : O . I creamed in puss of thanos' knickers. That is hot. Now, I know that the ABCs news mean my gay borther can't ingest puss.


	9. Chapter 9 - Today is Opposite Day

Wow, that was pretty epic, but wow am I lucky! And Broke my Console with Sofa made Mess sans Senpai bulge. dartix Raped minecraft Petrifying and Ran steve Cried fortnite default chug Died epic games killed my Hamster sunflower and im Trapped XD. granny said its free OwO "Nothing" Hey "Gay" notices your bulge OwO die you monkey nuts dartix i shall take the world's money via creator programming all people into mindless thots of snapcat.

Whoever disagrees with me will be very altered into thots. You are fucking racist for thinking of trump, because I think liberal ideaologies are superior to trumptards. This will never not be correct, y'know? Now, let's begin. eh hem ALL TRUMPTARDS SHALLN'T SPEAK OF RIGHT-WING ARGUMENTS, OR ELSE CASTRATION WILL BE ENSUED!!! Phew. Rape will occur inside Dartix because the lasgna hates weeaboos and strong minecraft kids With large hands that molest people With two heads and a big fat libtard.

Oh my god this epic trumptard Absolutely destroyed life on earth. . . Now, I Am the king of disallowing fun, aka Dartix. Wait a femtosecond, this is pretty alright, NOT! I'm not to live like Dartix. Additionally, politeness is non-existent within Dartix, who is myself. GOD, I REGRET EXISTING. shoots my Nutshack, "pain" is for Me When Potatoes fall from my Balls :( Atleast I can have My Virginity She Doesn't Have hers. Garlic bread Hentai is Gay O w O O w O U w U Anime That Exists Nowhere * p i c h u!*

How come I don't Like the way You eat Breakfast? it's Disgusting IMO And you really got fat Sans Cock. ass Has A Progressive Soap bar in the Washing basket which always rapes my nan so hard that I Love Watching. Them Burgers Are Fuckin That Toddler oh god Fuck Oof Because i Suck a massive chode Of jesus Porn wow Im gay Af lol someone Sold my Drugs For pillows Because I Was generating some robux And also V bucks that My dentist Told "Squeeze Hzrd Penis So That someone Fucked Me"

HARD fucking some minecraft Servers Up with T series Lol lol Lol who Was That peering In my Window while Im dressing Up for A intergalactic Party in A virgin's Horny cock But hey that's Fuckin just Toxic Because Petrifying Is a Boss theory Because a He game On theory And Toxic To thanks For watching Gay no Ok Then what's Going on Why guys Rose To my genitals name's Dexter ali A was murdered by a dog Because the Earape King Fucked ears Hard and moist. In my anus there is shit. In Vagina there You sex Mom lol I sexed And cumd On her Boobs hot Af


	10. Chapter 10 - Increasingly Verbose

The Moose licks erotic Badgers While my cascade until some n-word notsoniceword lookin frick decides to fuckin beat Mozart in a game of Chess-boxing. it was epic indeed. however, my mother's labia went crazy when I started Pounding Babies into pulp. Rose can defenstrate my Cum. Now, when I die. Let's play Toss the Fortnite. Next video please don't say Swear words because my parents hates that and I'm only 10. my peepee Fortnited uncle grandma,e so I shidded My pants. Fortnite Is my dad's owner which Means "Having sex With Cappy." Petrifying gamed PvZH, bought gems For packs. He nae naed assiduously. This vicissitude really is unpleasant to proliferate, I guess.

Pissing all the genitalias' pleasure was hard for me, conspicuously. Pleasure isn't triggering my receptors, but I piddle which feels jaunty, wow! Holy steamy bollocks! crocodile rool excremented, incongruous screams from my tight penis. Then Rosalina climaxed With chomper,s from Minecraft undertale nite. Rowlet ate sans' patella cum socks. Basically a skimpy scintilla entered my Lavatory glands Then proceeded To be mega homo gay. later, ali-Gay sucked my scrotum which has fungal infection and pee inside it, so I said "penetrate my tight and nifty knob" ,':)

"P.S. let's play Toss the Dirt and eat shit then die. BFDI gave me cancer and AIDS which were proceedingly cured which caused cardiac pleasure thanks to my hot steaming lamb made of diabetes sauce. Cary and Michael shot AnimationsEpic and a pidgey appeared! Go... Pichu! FIGHT RUN SUCH BAG THUNDERBOLT It was super- effective! and Pidgey had used Gust! It reduced Pichu's accuracy by 1000% lol, Pichu used TAIL-OF-IRON PIDGEY FAIINTED rip Great! Pichu got 100EXP and leveled up! What's this? OwO Pichu is evolving! Pichu evolved into Pikachu! poggers! kappa UwU Pikachu got ran over. FUCK! :(


End file.
